This invention relates to bandages and adhesive compositions for use with bandages for attaching to dry body surfaces and which will remain adhered thereto over extended periods of time.
In the past, a wide variety of bandages have been used by physicians for attachment to the body as a bandage or for attachment of ostomy appliances, or the like, to the body. Generally, bandages must be attached to a dry body surface if the bandage is to properly hold; but in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546, a bandage is provided for adhering to moist surfaces. For long term use, it is desirable to have a bandage composition which will not irritate the body surfaces and will maintain its attachment to the body surfaces under long periods of time. An adhesive for holding colostomy or other appliances or for supporting areas following surgery requires a bandage having an adhesive composition which will rapidly adhere to the body surfaces and will maintain the adhesion even where a lot of moisture or other body liquids can come in contact with the bandage.
The present bandage adhesive material is formed in a relatively thick film which is a tacky, solid, and flexible material to which a bandage surface can be attached to one side and wax paper, or the like, can be attached to the other side to protect the surface until the bandage is ready for use. The bandage has no odor or taste and once it is applied to the surface to be treated will not by itself peel off, chip off, or fall off. The bandage, once attached, will remain in position through all activities of the person being treated, without irritation or toxicity. In addition to the adhering propeties of the adhesive material, the invention has been found to promote the healing of the areas treated with the bandage and to assist in various operations where body surfaces are surgically opened and must remain opened for extended periods of time. The present invention may also be employed to retain a medicament on the body surface being treated.